Oh, My Smoke!
by Douzheana
Summary: Usagi suddenly stopped smoking. Misaki wondered what led to the change and learned how much influence he has on his lover's life.  MisakiXUsagi pairing. Rated T just to be sure... Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is! My first _Junjou Romantica_ fanfic ever!**

**This is so new to me. I admit, I am not that much of a writer but I will certainly do my best to give them justice...**

**_MisakiXUsagi pairing..._**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA, MISAKI NOR USAGI. I ONLY DO SO IN MY DREAMS... =D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Misaki stared at Usagi. _Is he sick? This is so not him. He hasn't picked a single piece of cigarette since last week. Maybe he IS sick..._

He approached Usagi cautiously. He doesn't want to seem so concerned. That is just so... Well, so unlike him. He sat on the couch beside Usagi who was busy typing on his laptop. He instinctively stopped typing and looked at the boy.

"What's the matter? You've been staring at me for almost half an hour," the older man asked with a smirk.

"What do you mean staring? I was not. I'm just looking at... at... the couch. I think it needs some cleaning," Misaki stammered. _This guy really is so full of himself. _

With that, Usagi just smiled smugly and continued typing. Misaki continued to watch him wondering. _He doesn't look sick. Well, he still has enough energy to tease me. Then why after years of nonstop smoking did he suddenly stop? _Misaki continued to ponder on this thought as he got up and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

It was not once that he thought of simply asking Usagi. But they have never really talked about his smoking habits. It has become a part of Usagi that he has learned to accept, to love. Unknown to anyone, he was never one to condone cigarette smoking, or any form of vice for that matter. But with Usagi-san, it just seemed... well, normal. Like it was not a vice at all. With him, it even looked, as much as he hated to admit, a little sexy.

_Why then_, he thought, _the sudden quitting?_

* * *

**There it is! Chapter 1. Hope you liked it... _The ones in italics are Misaki's thoughts. =p_**

**I know it's short. I'll do my best to update as soon as I can.**

**My apologies for the lack of fluff. As of now, I'm still working on my "fluff powers".**

**Need your help guys! Please R and R. Thanks! God bless. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, everyone. Chapter 2 is here. It's still a little short and is in Misaki's POV with third person narrative. I did try to get inside Usagi's head to get his POV but he just won't let me in. Apologies everyone. We all know how difficult he can get. ^^ **

**_MisakiXUsagi pairing... _**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA, MISAKI NOR USAGI. THEY ONLY BELONG TO… WELL, ONE ANOTHER… =D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

_What on earth are these cigarette packs doing in here?_ Misaki thought incredulously. He was cleaning the bathroom adjacent to Usagi's room and was surprised to see packs of cigarettes thrown in a heap inside the trash bin. Some were even wet.

_Stupid rabbit probably thought he could flush all these in the toilet. _

Now he was curious as ever. It was one thing to see the author without a stick of cigarette in his hand. But to actually have him throw them all away? By trying to flush them all down the toilet nonetheless. Like he was trying to keep them from Misaki. Now, that's really, really weird and really suspicious. And with that, he decided to investigate.

_I hope I'm wrong but I have a funny feeling I have something to do with this. _

Thinking deeply as he continued to clean the bathroom and the rest of the house until he reached his own bedroom, he didn't notice a big box beside his bed until he tripped on it.

"Ow! That hurts! What's this?" he exclaimed as he looked at the package. That was when he remembered the package his onii has sent him last week. This contained his old books. He has called Takahiro requesting his brother to send him some of his old books for reference. His brother, always willing to give him what he wants, readily obliged. He remembered it was about the time when the package arrived that he started noticing Usagi without a cigarette. Curious, he picked at the top of the pile. _Old textbooks… My favorite novels…_ _Oh! Even some from my manga collection! _he thought a little surprised. Inside one of the softcovers is a note from Takahiro saying that it wouldn't hurt if he spend some leisure time reading other things aside from his textbooks. Touched, he continued flipping through his books wondering if there were other notes inside.

He was scanning an old Literature textbook when a piece of paper fell on the floor. Picking it up he noticed that it was an old homework that was chosen as an entry for a story-writing contest. _I remember this, _he thought fondly remembering the times when like his Usagi-san, he has also enjoyed writing. Not that he'd ever admit it to that baka Usagi. He'd probably start talking about destiny and crazy things like that. He better keep this hidden in a safe place. Because as much as he would die of embarrassment if Usagi sees this, he just couldn't get himself to throw it away. It was a reminder of those few moments in his life when he had really believed in himself and joined a contest. No, he just couldn't throw this away.

As he was about to hide it on his desk drawer, something caught his eye.

_Oh, my! So that is why! Could it possibly be because of this? _

It was not the grade that his teacher wrote at the top of the sheet. Not even the note saying that his masterpiece was chosen for the contest. No, it was not those things that caught his eye. It was not the A+ that made him blink his eye in astonishment as the realization hit him.

_Usagi-san has already seen this. And this is the reason why he has stopped smoking. I AM the reason why he has stopped smoking._

It was right there at the top of the paper right above his name, in **BIG, BOLD LETTERS…**

**REGRETS OF A CHAIN SMOKER**

By Misaki Takahashi

* * *

**A/N: There it is. Hope you liked it guys. Reviews are very much welcome. If you have ideas that you want to add to my story, just send me a message and I will definitely consider it. Thank you to all who reviewed and followed this story. I so hope I won't disappoint you. I'll add the next chapter as soon as I could steal enough time from work and rest. Thank you everyone! God bless! ^^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, everyone. **

**Here comes Chapter 3. This time, we would personally be able to read the story that started this whole issue with Usagi and his sudden smoke-free agenda.**

_**MisakiXUsagi pairing... **_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA, MISAKI NOR USAGI. THEY ONLY BELONG TO… WELL, ONE ANOTHER… =D**

**

* * *

CHAPTER 3  
**

"This is all my fault. Why didn't I see this coming?" he thought to himself looking at the frail figure of his two year-old son lying in the hospital bed. "Why do I have to do this to him? He's still so small. I will never forgive myself."

He wanted to cry out. To lash out at anyone. But that would be wrong. Because if anyone is to blame for what has happened to his son, that would be no one but himself. 

He looked at his son and tears started running down his cheeks. "If only… if only…" that's all he could think of right now. Tears of regret ran down his face as he looked at his son. "I would gladly take this sickness away from him. But I know I can't. I don't deserve to be called a father."

He looked at his wife. She doesn't look that much better either. She hasn't risen from her chair beside their son's bed for hours. She just looked at him with tear-stricken eyes. Sometimes wiping them away, sometimes just letting them freely flow down her cheeks. Like she isn't aware that she's been crying. Like she isn't aware of anything. He met her eyes but turned quickly away. He just couldn't look at her. Seeing her pain, seeing the woman he promised to cherish and protect his entire life cry and suffer because of his fault, tears him down into pieces. 

He knows she blames herself as much he does himself. But he knows it's not her fault. Nothing is her fault. He should be blamed for everything. Not the people around her, not her, definitely not her. 

He knows she feels guilty and she thinks that she caused his sickness. But she's wrong. He was the one who taught her how to do it in the first place. 

Though he never directly told her how to do it, he knows he was the reason why she started that sinful vice. He should have known the type of influence he has over her. He should have known that whatever is right and acceptable in his eyes would be perfect for her. She started her habit very discreetly. But he caught her nonetheless. He knew she's been doing it since that first day she went home reeking of cigarette smoke. It was that day that he knew that she has picked up the habit that has taken over his life since he was a teenager. 

"I can't believe I let it happen. Heck, I was even proud of her back then," he silently scolded himself realizing the results of his actions. "I can't believe I let the woman I love with all my life face this much pain."

She didn't deserve this. Nor did his son. He looked at his sleeping form and decided he couldn't do it anymore. He silently slipped out of the room and went outside.

He vaguely remembered the day they talked to the doctor.

"Tuberculosis? How can someone as young as our baby have that sickness! This is unfair! Why not me? Why him?" his wife cried out almost hysterical. He couldn't blame her. He himself couldn't talk in shock. This is not possible. It is him who has smoked almost all his life yet he has been healthy.

On the other hand, their baby, he hasn't even started studying yet, and now he's already sick? Is this God's punishment for the two of them who didn't care where they smoke? They are both guilty of smoking inside the house not minding if their son is around or not.

He's always read that second hand smoke is a lot more dangerous that directly inhaling cigarette smoke. He never really cared that much. As far as he's concerned he's never had any health problems because of his vice. Nor did his wife. But now, they know better. God! They know better.

_

* * *

_

_Oh, my!_ was all Misaki could think of as he read his story. He didn't get to read the whole story as he remembered that it was three pages long. The other pages could have been long gone by now. He felt a little pang of regret as he realized he should have cherished and kept something as valuable as this story. Though he didn't actually win that contest, it was already, in a way, a success for him. He remembered the pride he saw in his brother's face the moment he showed this story to Takahiro. It was priceless.

He continued thinking as he walked to his drawer and hid the piece of paper. He didn't need to continue reading the rest of the story anymore because he knew exactly what happened. It was a very sad story with the baby surviving but the relationship of his parents slowly dying away. The weight of the guilt they felt toward his sickness was too much for them to handle.

It was not a very happy story. Maybe because he wrote it during one of the not so happy moments of his life. He had a feeling it was the sad theme that caught the eye of his teacher and made him choose that story above all the other stories his classmates wrote.

As he pondered on this thought, his mind drifted back to Usagi. _So this was the reason why he had suddenly stopped smoking? Was he afraid of making me sick, or losing me or that I hate his habit?_ Whatever it was, it sort of made him warm inside. Knowing how much of an influence he has on the person that matters most to him. Which sort of reminded him of the parents in the story. Too bad they were not able to work it out. If he could rewrite the whole story, he'd give it a happier tone. After all, he was in a much happier part of his life right now. All thanks to that stupid rabbit who thinks too much of him.

He was on his way back to cleaning the rest of the house when he stopped in his tracks. So, if Usagi-san stopped smoking because of a story he wrote without even reading the rest of the story, that proved just how much self-control the guy has. He knew for one how hard it could be to stop a vice. He has seen people try and fail. But Usagi-san seemed to have succeeded instantly without exerting much effort. It amazes him and baffles him to find this side of the author he has never seen before.

Realizing this, he thought that there is so much more to that stupid guy that he has yet to know.

_And I have all of forever to know just that_, he thought to himself with a smile as he continued his chores.

* * *

**Woohoo!**

**Chapter 3 done!**

**The underlined part is Misaki's story.**

**I know this chapter is a little boring. I just felt the need to share a part of his story with you guys.**

**What do you think of it?**

**Also, I'm sort of confused. **

**I actually thought of ending this here. Now that answer to Misaki's questions has been given.**

**But I realized that it would be unfair to you guys since there has been too little interaction between the two in this story.**

**What do you guys think?**

**Reviews and suggestions are all welcome.**

**Thank you, guys!**

**~~ Douzheana ^_^ ~~**


End file.
